


A Very Special Week

by Bel_vio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bel_vio/pseuds/Bel_vio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve tell their daughter how she was adopted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Week

Bucky got out of the car just as the school bell rang. In a minute all the kids would be running out, eager to get to their parents complaining about how hungry they were, and how their day went.

He knew this because his daughter, Annabelle, wasn't any different. Not that he would ever complain; this part of the day was probably his favourite: watch his daughter running towards him, with a schoolbag bigger than her. Steve had initially bought her one of those with small wheels, so that she could carry it more easily, but Annabelle quickly discarded it and made him buy another one; much to Steve's confusion. “Don't all kids want school bags with wheels” he had asked, looking at Bucky with such confusion and disappointment in his face that made Bucky want to laugh and kiss his husband at the same time, despite them being in the middle of the shopping centre.

“Well, according to her, not kids with eight years old.” He'd said back instead.

“I'm pretty sure I've seen little girls that were at least ten years old with schoolbags with wheels.”

“Yes, but maybe our daughter wants to be cool; like her daddy. Have you thought about that?” The look Steve had given him back was so flat that made him not say anything else, as he tried to contain his laugh.

Now, looking at Anna, watching her struggle as she tried to run – a big smile on her face and her shoulder-length blonde hair flowing around her – all he wanted to do was take a picture and send to Steve. He didn't. Instead he knelt with his arms open to catch her as she threw herself at him.

“Hey, sweetheart, how was school?” he asked, taking her school bag from her and they both started walking to the car.

“It was amazing! Miss Carter gave me sweets,” she lift her arm to show him the sack in her hand “And everyone sang me Happy Birthday!”

“Really? That was real nice of her!” he said in the astonished voice she liked as he fastened her seat belt “Did you leave us any?”

“Yes! Miss Carter made me promise not to eat them all.” she sounded a little disappointed and it made him smile before he closed her door.

* * *

Steve heard the front door open and winced at the shriek that followed. He knew Anna had seen the big present on the sofa and automatically thought it was for her.

Not that it wasn't.

He made his way out of the kitchen and leaned on the doorway, glancing at Bucky, who was already looking at him and grinning like mad.

“I told you we should have hidden it.” he said as Bucky leaned against the wall beside him.

“I know, but I don't regret it.”

Annabelle had already run towards the sofa and was about to open the box when she remembered her parents were present. She looked at the both of them with a knowing smile on her face – which Steve admitted had probably come from him, even if she was adopted – and asked them if she could open it. As soon as they said yes she ripped the bow off without any sort of grace (not that it was even preventing her from opening the box, really) and shrieked again as she saw what was in it.

In no time there was a nine-year-old girl giggling and running around the apartment with a barking puppy on her heels. Bucky had gone to the kitchen to finish what Steve had started to prepare for dinner.

“Anna, come here.” Steve sat on the sofa and waited for his daughter to sit next to him. The puppy followed her but couldn't get on the sofa as well so Steve picked him up from the floor and helped him. “So, what are you gonna call him?” the little golden retriever immediately lay on his lap, its paws under the snout.

“How do you know it's a 'he', dad? It could be a girl.” she announced with a tone she had definitely taken from Tony.

“Well, the person that gave us the puppy told us it was a boy.” he smiled as her little hands slowly passed on its fur.

Anna thought for a moment, as if she was considering his answer “Okay.” she allowed “Then I'm calling him Eli.”

“What?” He really wasn't expecting her to come up with that.

“Jake's little brother is called Eli, but I think the name is better for my puppy.”

“That's not very nice, Anna.” she frowned so he explained “It's not nice for you to say that the name of your friend's brother is better for a dog. Besides, you should choose a name that you really like, not because you heard someone say it.”

“I like it when dad calls Buddy to Uncle Clint's doggy. But that's not his name, so it's okay, right? I chose it.”

Steve wanted to laugh a little at her determination. He loved when she made that cute little face of concentration. “Sure, honey. So Buddy it is?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” he raised both of his eyebrows in challenge.

Anna hesitated for a second, but then straightened her back and said, “Yes.” followed with a nod as if to emphasize her answer.

“Okay, then.”

* * *

After dinner – and the cake – they all went back to the living room, where Bucky and Steve sat cuddling on the sofa, watching TV while Anna played with Buddy around the room.

Suddenly Bucky, who had at some point closed his eyes, with Steve's hand passing through his hair, opened them to see Anna climbing on his lap, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Daddy, am I old enough to know why I have two daddies?” her face was so close to him, her big blue eyes staring at him like they were staring at his soul.

He felt Steve tense beside him, as well as himself. “Uh,” Bucky started without really knowing how to continue.

“It's okay, I like having two daddies. But all my friends have a mummy and a daddy and today Jake asked why I have two daddies and I didn't know what to say.”

“Well,” Steve started this time, and Bucky moved so they were sat shoulder to shoulder, Anna still in his lap. “Just like Jake's mummy and daddy love each other, daddy and I love each other very much.”

“Boys don't always have to love girls and girls don't always have to love boys.” Bucky helped “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she stopped for a minute, taking everything in. “But,” they saw her hesitate, but didn't push her “Don't babies come from woman's bellies?” she made a little frown, that despite the situation, Bucky found a lot endearing.

“Well, yes, they do.” Steve looked at Bucky asking for help, but Bucky didn't really know how to go from there. “You did as well.” He ended up saying.

“I know.” She looked at Steve like ‘duh’.

“Dad and I adopted you when you were just a month old.” Bucky finally managed and smiled at the memory.

“Like we adopted Buddy?”

“Uh, sure” Bucky wasn't sure if it was alright to agree with your daughter when she compared herself to a puppy, but he couldn't think of another way to explain it better to her.

Anna widened her eyes at them, “Where was I before that?”

“You were in the hospital,” Steve smiled at her surprised face “you were really small; like this” he gestured with his hands “so you had to stay in this tiny little bed.”

“But we were always there, never leaving your side.” Bucky reassured her.

“How did you know I was there?” she asked and he realized what she had wanted from the beginning.

“Do you want to know the story of how you were adopted?” he smiled at her and she nodded. “Okay, are you comfortable, miss?” she giggled and nodded again.

Steve leaned farther on Bucky as he started to tell the story. This was probably his favourite story to tell. “Nine years ago, dad and I had been married for about two years, and Aunt Nat – you know she's a nurse –, she was working in the baby's wing of the hospital. The babies go there when they're born and they're too little to go home yet.

“Well, Aunt Nat told me that a baby had been born a few weeks ago and that she was really, really tiny. I got a bit curious and went there the next day. I had to see that little princess Nat was talking about, right?” Bucky tickled Anna and she giggled.

“After daddy went to the hospital and saw you,” Steve decided to continue “he came home, and I noticed he was a bit nervous, so I asked what was going on and he told me he had seen 'the most beautiful princess he'd ever seen' – and those were really his words.”

Anna hid her face in Bucky's chest, her cheeks coloured pink.

“I had to see the girl that had stolen my husband's heart, you know? So I went to the hospital with him the next day. Needless to say, I found you the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen as well.

“Daddy was so happy when I agreed to adopt you that he went to ask permission to do it right away. We stayed with you every day for the following week, waiting for the permission to arrive. He didn't want to go home, not even for an hour,” Bucky felt his own face get hot, now, and gave a kiss on Anna's forehead.

He could tell she was already getting sleepy, her eyes fighting to stay open.

“And so when they said yes, that we could be your daddies, we were really, really happy!” Bucky finished, his voice quieter. Anna made what looked like a happy sigh and moved so she was lying on Bucky's chest, where she fell asleep instantly. He looked at Steve and saw him already looking back, smiling.

Steve leaned to kiss him on the cheek and then on the lips, before taking Anna from Bucky and getting up from the sofa, saying “I'll put her to bed.”

Bucky watched him go with a dopey smile on his face. “Yeah, I'll get some beers from the fridge and we can go to the balcony.” He glanced down and saw Buddy lying down near the sofa, he had almost forgotten about the puppy.

“Good idea.” He heard Steve say as the other man walked towards Anna's bedroom.

 * * *

Later, when they were both sat in silence on the balcony, Steve leaning on Bucky's chest – even though he was taller – Steve thought about that week, all those years ago. How he would sometimes wake up on the chair on the waiting room to find Bucky gone, only to find him minutes later, his face against the glass that separated the corridor from the premature babies’ room.

“Have you thought of a name?” he had asked on the third day, putting an arm around Bucky's waist.

“We don't even know if they're gonna say yes.”

“I'm pretty confident. Besides, I don't think that would keep you from thinking of a name.” He'd seen Bucky smile guiltily.

“You once told me you liked the name Anna.” Steve had nodded, but he doubted his husband had seen it. He hadn't taken his eyes from the baby for even a second. “So I was thinking,” he'd kept going “Annabelle.” And this time Bucky had turned to look at Steve, his eyes so incredibly adoring that Steve had to kiss him.

“I think that's a lovely name.” Steve had looked at the baby then, feeling Bucky's eyes still on him. “Annabelle Rogers-Barnes.” he'd tried.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Buck, I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :)
> 
> And please let me know if I have any typos, I wrote this last night at 3 am
> 
> (ETA: Corrected typos and edited a few parts. Also, I'm aware that adoption takes more that a week, but bear with me.)
> 
> On tumblr: hailbuckystighs


End file.
